It is currently widespread the phenomenon related to selling identical copies of products of particularly renowned trademarks, such as for example clothes and bags, but also high technology products, such as cellular phones, palmtops, laptops, computer accessories and so on.
Such phenomenon has reached greater levels following the growing need of transferring production to suppliers capable of operating at lower costs of labour and thus provide the required products at lower prices.
As a matter of fact, in such manner the suppliers entrusted with production are capable of acquiring complete knowledge regarding the process of producing the ordered products, thus being capable of creating absolutely identical copies to be simultaneously introduced into the market.
Up to date, attempts to end or, at least, reduce such phenomena provide for using particular devices for identifying products that are difficult to reproduce, applied directly on the product or on the labels in turn fixed onto the product.
Currently known for example is the solution of applying to the product silver-coated threads having a magnetic band, or made using labels bearing codes printed in manner that is difficult to counterfeit or identify, such as for example watermarks, holograms, micro-writing, laser codes, or prints using fluorescent ink or comprising pigments sensitive to the light of particular lamps.
The presence and authenticity of the devices for identifying products is thus verifiable by the dealers and by the end purchasers when purchasing goods or even at a later stage, possibly being able to track back to the supplier of the counterfeited goods in case the identification device is not authentic.
The reliability offered by the devices for identifying products is strictly linked to the reproducibility of the same by the counterfeiter.
Should the work required to create an identical copy of such identification device require commitment both in terms of resources and time such to make the copying operation less profitable, a possible counterfeiter would then be strongly discouraged from doing so.
Currently known devices for identifying products are not capable of guaranteeing high degree of reliability over time although they have complex structures that are difficult and expensive to produce.
As a matter of fact, recent technological developments have made it possible, even for small-scale producers, to make—within a reasonable period of time—identical copies of the devices for identifying products currently used, thus depriving such devices of their ability to distinguish and identify the original of a particular product.
Furthermore, the codes made on the currently known identification devices are usually of the serial, progressive and unique type, thus they do not represent efficient solutions against counterfeit.
For example, known are identification devices which comprise a perforated membrane, where the space distribution of the holes obtained on the same defines a code.
In particular, the membranes are perforated defining—ex ante—a random distribution of microholes identifying a code and reproducing such distribution by obtaining microholes on the membrane through a controlled spatial displacement of suitable means for engraving or removing material.
Commonly used as engraving means is the laser which is driven by means of a microprocessor in such a manner to reproduce the shape and positioning of each and every hole.
On the other hand, commonly used as means for removing material are photosensitive masks designed using electronic processing means according to the codes to be reproduced and subsequently used for the selective removal of material by using suitable acids.
Both engraving or removal means known for reproducing holes codes on a membrane are subjected to approximation limits due to the discrete definition of the shape and positioning of the single holes performed by electronic means that drive and make them.
A discrete positioning, just like the discrete shape of the holes provide a finite number, no matter how large it is, of combinations which can thus be calculated and foreseen by means that reproduce the code.
A perforated member thus obtained is thus easily reproducible through electronic detection of the positioning and of the discrete shapes of the holes before driving analogous engraving or removal means in such a manner to reproduce the positions and shapes in an identical manner.
The perforated membrane devices for identifying a product obtained through the currently known apparatus are thus reproducible in an identical manner without the possibility of distinction between an authentic device and a counterfeit device.